Children: Continued!
by Scooterx14
Summary: Kaien always felt safe with Ichigo around. He always knew everything would be ok. When Kaiens parents die, and Ichigo took custody, Kaien fell in love with him the more he was around him. 13 years it took Ichigo to notice Kaien, and Kaien wasn't going to let this opportunity go. Just to let you know, I don't own this story, I am continuing it! Rated:M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**I Shall let you all know i did not make this first chapter, black. did :)) and might i say that she did an awesome job at it! i asked if i could continue this and she said i could! :D im so happy! I Shall update the chapters for all these stories as soon as possible... . ! yeahyuh! haha, anyways. ill try to at least continue this sometime this week. i do have more time on my hands but not much until the end of this month! :)) SO, I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter by Kat!**

* * *

**Prompt 12: Children**

**Music: Mad World, by Tears for Fears**

**Pairing: Kaien Shiba x Ichigo Kurosaki**

* * *

"Is that him?" Rukia asks quietly, her face bleak.

Ichigo glances over at her and wonders how she must feel, watching her first love the man she killed reborn into the world of the living, even as she wears the ring that ties her to her second. Not him, of course, but Renji, who might very well have been her first love, had she recognized the feeling at the time.

But, after nearly four decades as a captain, he's polite enough not to remark on anything so personal while on a mission, instead turning his gaze back to the small, dark-haired boy clutching his mother's hand as they cross the street.

"Do you really have to ask?" he says instead, studying the brilliant aquamarine eyes and messy black hair, uncannily like his own save for the color.

Rukia lets out a sharp sound that might be a chuckle or a sob, and spins on her heel, throwing herself into a flash-step to get away from both him and her old lieutenant. Ichigo debates whether or not to be offended, and chooses not. He simply sighs, raises his communicator, and says calmly, "Juushiro, I believe that your lieutenant will be returning shortly, and in need of comfort."

There is a brief pause as static crackles between them, not unlike an old-fashioned walkie-talkie, and then Juushiro sighs as well. "Noted," he responds, and his voice is strained. "Is it really him, Ichigo?"

Ichigo pushes down his irritation how should he know? He never met the man. But fifty years in Soul Society thirty-eight of them as a captain and the (admittedly somewhat brief) human lifetime before that have taught him patience and control, and he answers noncommittally. "So the techs in the Twelfth tell us. They predicted the other reincarnations well enough, so I'm inclined to believe that this time is no different."

It is a testament to Juushiro's distraction that he fails to notice the edge in Ichigo's voice. "Yes, yes, you're right," he agrees vaguely. "But is there any way to know for certain?"

Ichigo bites back the cool retort that tells him, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Byakuya rubbed off on him far too much in their decade together. He's still smarting over the separation, too, which doesn't help his temper at the moment. Even though it was "amicable" and "mutual," there were still many ruffled feathers on each side, both before and after they decided to end what they had found together. For all that it was nearly a year ago, the wounds are still raw, and Ichigo has to restrain himself from snapping at the other captain.

"Well," he says, voice carefully measured, "I could stab him with Zangetsu, see if he has above-average reiatsu, train him for shikai, and then check to see if Nejibana appears, but I don't think that's the best method to use on a child."

There is a horrified pause on the other end, and then a sound like a slight scuffle. After a moment, Shunsui comes over the line, sounding both amused and vaguely chiding. "Now, now, Godslayer, be nice. You know we're just a bit tense over here. There's no need to snap."

Ichigo closes his eyes and counts to ten. It doesn't work. Neither does counting to fifty, and the mere fact that he is even trying to contain his temper only pisses him off more. More remainders from his days with Byakuya, no doubt.

"Can someone please take the communicator?" he asks, raising his voice so that whoever is chaperoning the idiot on the other end will hear him. "Nanao, beat him unconscious if you must. I give you full permission, and will answer to the Captain-Commander myself if he says anything."

There is another brief scuffle and a yelp, then the sounds of sniveling. The crisp voice of Shunsui's lieutenant answers. "I will hold you to that, Captain Kurosaki. Please, carry on with the mission. I've sent Captain Ukitake home with his third seats and alerted Captain Abarai to his wife's return. Captain Kyoraku will be no more trouble, either."

Almost despite himself, Ichigo chuckles. "Ah, Nanao, when will you leave that poor excuse for a commander and come to me? You can terrify my recruits all you want, and I'll make you my lieutenant right away, I swear. Whatever benefits you want, too. Anything to keep you happy. You have my word."

There is an outraged squawk in the background, but Nanao ignores it with the skill of a master, and Ichigo can almost see her flushing slightly. Nevertheless, her voice is as no-nonsense as ever. "Captain, thank you for the offer. I will consider it." Another wail sounds, and she adds sharply, "More seriously every time my captain makes a fool of himself."

He chuckles again, even as he keeps pace with the reincarnated soul and his mother from the air. Nanao know that Ichigo is only teasing, as much as he likes her, and Ichigo knows that Nanao will never leave her captain, as tempted as she might sound at times. She also is aware that he isn't really flirting, as she lacks the anatomy to interest him. It is common knowledge that all of his lovers have been men.

But movement draws his attention, his targets turning into the park ahead, and he refocuses. "Nanao, I'm going to go closer, see if I can detect anything. Let me know if anything comes up."

"Yes, sir." She is crisp again, entirely alert. He can hear her fingers clattering over a keyboard. The Twelfth Division members were probably too scared to tell her not to touch their equipment. "Keep us posted if anything changes. Good luck."

He doesn't believe in luck, not anymore but the thought is nice, so he says simply, "Thank you," and shuts off his communicator as he alights on the edge of the playground. On the other edge, directly opposite him, a reincarnated Shiba Kaien tugs his mother's hand and begs her to let him play in the sandbox, and she relents with a soft smile, releasing him. He grins at her, gap-toothed and sweet, and scampers off. Ichigo watches, reminded fondly of his sisters when they were much, much younger.

There is only the faintest trace of reiatsu coming from the boy, so he settles back against a tree to wait and watch. It's peaceful here, pleasant, and he feels himself relax for the first time in over two years.

Perhaps this mission won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Kaien sees them all the time sees him all the time, really, because after the first time there was only ever one man watching him, standing in strange places like on top of streetlights or garden walls or in midair. The man is not tall, not as tall as Kaien's daddy, or as broad, and he looks like the gymnasts that his mommy watches on TV sometimes. He also carries something on his back, nearly as tall as he is and wrapped in tattered cloth except when he doesn't, and he carries a long, thin sword like samurai used to use. His hair is orange and messy, like Kaien's is when it's too long, and he looks tired a lot of the time.

No one else can see him.

His mommy writes the man off as an imaginary friend, and doesn't listen when Kaien says that he isn't a friend at all, but someone kind of scary. His daddy tells him not to be scared of anything, and ruffles his hair and sends him out to play.

Kaien plays, but the man is still watching, sitting lazily on the wall across the street. People walk right past him without noticing. After a long time, a black cat joins him, and the man talks to it like it's a person, even laughs, and the cat swats him like it's annoyed at the laughter, while the man just shakes his head.

Somehow, after that, he doesn't seem so scary anymore.

The man keeps coming every day until Kaien starts school, and then he comes less often. Kaien is surprised to find that he misses him, misses the constant watchful presence. It makes him feel safe when the man is around, because he knows the man will protect him not just because he has a sword, but because Kaien has recognized that he is a guard of some sort. Against what, he isn't sure, but something in his mind whispers that there are real monsters out there, and that this man will save him from them, no matter what. An even smaller part one that is pushed aside and ignored, because it is just too strange recognizes the white haori he wears and equates it with power, and that power with safety.

As long as the orange-haired man is there, he feels safe.

* * *

Kaien is seventeen when he first meets the man face to face.

He still sees him, every now and then, and gets the feeling that he's often present even when Kaien doesn't see him. Once in a very long while, there will be someone else, a woman with short dark hair and a book under one arm and glasses, or a tall, broad man with tattoos everywhere and spiky red hair. Often, when they come, the orange-haired man will leave directly after their arrival, vanishing with an expression on his face that is even more tired than normal, and usually slightly worried.

Somehow, Kaien doesn't feel nearly as safe when it isn't the orange-haired man watching over him.

But then the accident happens and Kaien hates that word, because it is too soft and gentle and clean and nice to apply to the horrible car crash that killed both of his parents and left him an orphan. Both of them are only children, and his grandparents passed away a long time ago, and so he is left alone in a world that suddenly feels too big and too bright and too much. He sits beside of the alter at the funeral, watching the horribly sympathetic mourners come and go, and feels empty.

And then there is a murmur from the doorway, mourners stepping back in surprise, and a lean, not-tall man with orange hair enters, his movements as quick and sure and graceful as a gymnast on TV. He does not go to the alter, or pay any respect to the pictures set up on it, but kneels in front of Kaien and says quietly, "I'm sorry."

They are simple words, ones he has heard a thousand times since the accident, but somehow, coming from this man, they sound real. Kaien feels the hot burn behind his eyes, and knows that his face screws up as he tries to hold back the tears, but then there are warm arms around him, holding him close, and calloused hands stroke his back, and he can't anymore. The man his guardian, who seems visible to everyone now, which Kaien can hardy wrap his mind around holds him gently, lets him bury his face in his should, and says nothing more. It doesn't matter that Kaien is the same height as him, or that his shoulders are wider, or that he has no idea who or what this man is.

He's comfort, and he's kind, and that's all Kaien needs right now.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo. That's the man who has been watching him for over ten years now. He gives no explanations, no excuses, and everyone seems to think that he's a bastard son of Kaien's father, from before his marriage. Because of this, it's very easy for Ichigo to get custody, and he takes Kaien home from the funeral to an apartment that smells new and looks far too clean to actually be lived in. Kaien's things are already set up in his room, and he goes and collapses on his bed, closing his eyes. The day has been far too much to bear, but it somehow feels easier when Ichigo is nearby, as though he alleviates the pain.

At the moment, Kaien can just hear his voice as he stands in the kitchen, talking on a strange device that seems to be a cross between a cell phone and a walkie-talkie.

"I know I know I know, Rukia, leave me alone! I've been captain of the Third long enough that I think I can manage If you're done, go punch your husband and put Kira back on No, I don't want Renji dead, but you need to take your frustration out on something, and what else is he good for? Yes, I am a genius, thank you."

Then there's a short pause, and when Ichigo speaks again, he sounds like an entirely different person. There is no soft laughter or gentle teasing in his voice, only business. He sounds firm and crisp, a little sharp, but also encouraging.

"Kira? Yes Yes, keep them on that schedule. Don't change the rotations unless you have to. The newest recruits just got used to it No, it should be fine. Just leave it I'll be back in a week to check in. If you need anything, go to Captain Kuchiki, Soi Fong, or Hitsugaya. Do not go to Captain Kyoraku, Renji, or Ukitake, no matter how helpful they seem. Thank you, Kira. I know you'll do fine Yes. Thank you."

A sharp beep signals the end of the conversation, and Ichigo sighs softly. There is a sound like a body collapsing into a chair, and Kaien knows that if he goes out now, the orange-haired man will be looking more tired than ever.

He wonders, if only in the back of his mind, why he hates making Ichigo feel that way.

* * *

Ichigo does explain, eventually and vaguely. He tells Kaien about the Soul Society and the shinigami, but never mentions where he fits in. His friends explain more, when they come to stay with Kaien and Ichigo has to go back to make sure his division is running smoothly. They call him Godslayer, when he isn't around to beat them up for it, and say that he's a hero, and the most powerful captain to ever enter the Gotei 13.

Kaien never asks, but he wonders why such a powerful man is here, babysitting an orphan, instead of being a hero back in his own world, and suspects that it has something to do with the way the short, blue-eyed girl tends to stare at him with heartbreak in her eyes.

Then Ichigo tells him, and the not-quite-there whisper in the back of his mind spouting words like plus and Hollow and zanpakuto and Kukaku and Ganju and reiatsu and other things he vaguely, distantly understands makes far more sense, as does the girl's stare.

He's gone back to school, and works his way through that year and the next one, gradually adjusting to this new, hectic life, where Ichigo disappears at all hours, often leaving an empty body behind for Kaien to trip over. His friends think that his new guardian is awesome, after seeing him doing his physical training in the living room, and his teachers think that Ichigo with his bright hair and single Hollow-fang earring and the starburst-pinwheel-marigold tattoo on his shoulder (the symbol of their division, the thin, pale Izuru Kira explained, and a symbol of his loyalty to it), and the number three tattooed above it is a punk. But Kaien sees the kind, caring, mischievous man beneath the gruff, tired fa ade, and knows exactly why he is falling for him, and falling hard.

Ichigo is not untouchable, not out of reach. Kaien has seen his glances, every so often, though they didn't start until Kaien was older nineteen, he thinks, inwardly rolling his eyes. It took thirteen years for Ichigo to notice that he was actually there and male and desirable, which is (from what he has been able to gather of his guardian's personality) just about normal.

Ichigo watches him, and he watches Ichigo, and thinks about the future in Soul Society, in the world of the living, shared and separate and just-about-touching, together and not. And he smiles to himself, picturing it.

He already knows that Ichigo is good with children.

Maybe, someday, they will adopt children of their own, and make a family.

Now all Kaien has to do is ask him out.

* * *

**YAY! first chapter. :)) I love this story dont you! That's why I asked to continue it! Haha. I have some pretty good ideas. I had to reread this whole story like 5 times so i wouldn't mess it up! The next chapter will be out at least tomarrow or the next day after for sure. So Please review if you liked Kats story! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DAMN! im sorry i didnt get this in... :/ i know people probly dont like kaien and ichigo paired up but... i DO! :)) hah. wouldnt mind a threesome between Kaien, Ichigo, and Shiro... :D yay! happy thoughts, but nothing like that to scar you for life... -_-. OK! well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And im sorry for it being late... -_-... again.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~Kaien~

Kaien knew he had to ask Ichigo out... but Ichigo wasn't around long enough for him to do it. Everytime Kaien would tell Ichigo he had something to ask him, or at least start to ask the question, Ichigo would tell him to ask it later, because he was busy, ever since Kaien decided to ask him out.

Kaien sighed and went to his room, plopping down on the bed. If only Ichigo wasn't so busy, he would be able to ask him out, and get an answer. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Ichigo was home. He had left for a week on a mission to kill some hallows that were attacking the village's at Soul Society. He got up and went to the living room where Ichigo just started getting up from the chair he was sitting in. This was his chance.

"Ichigo?..." Ichigo looked over at Kaien, stretching. He looked more tired then ever before. Kaien walked the rest of the way and grabbed his shoulders. Making sure he had nowhere to go. "Please go out with me?" Finally. Kaien watched as Ichigo struggled to say something, only to end up speechless. Kaien so badly wanted him to say yes. To have Ichigo return the same feelings Kaien has for him, but that all started to slightly fade away when Ichigo's face turned serious.

"I can't..." Was the last thing he said before taking Kaiens hands off his shoulders and walked past him. Kaien just stood their, shocked to say or do anything. He stood their for god knows how long, until he felt like it was time to go to bed. Kaien shuffled down the hall, depressed, and sad. He walked into his room, shutting the door and slowly climbing into his bed. He passed out right before his head his the

Kaien woke up and realized Ichigo was gone, and the only thing their was a note on the table:  
Kaien, I got a call from Rukia. I'll be gone for a couple months, so take care of the apartment. I need to catch up on some things at the Third's barracks. Papers are stacking up. I'll have someone come and check up on you once a week, to make sure everythings ok. See you again in a couple months. -Ichigo

Kaien dropped the note back on the table, and trugged over to the couch, plopping down on it. How can I be ok? Kaien wanted to know why Ichigo turned him down? Did he not like him or something?... Kaien could barely eat, during the first week. Ichigo sent Hisagi Shuuhei to come check up on him. Kaien didn't see him very often with the other group of friends, he only saw him twiceduring the whole time he was living here.

"You should eat something, before you starve yourself to death." Hisagi looked worried, when Kaien looked up at him... Starve himself to death... there's an idea. Kaien stayed silent and turned away. Not caring what the man said. He heard Hisagi sigh, and walk into the kitchen. Hisagi made him breakfast lunch and dinner, saying that he can try to at least eat them, and get better. Hisagi doesn't know why he's acting like this, but he just keeps silent. He leaves, and Kaien just sits still on the couch.

A month passed by, and Hisagi came to visit again. He made sure Kaien ate the dishes he cooked for him. Hisagi stays the whole day on Ichigo's orders.

"Ichigo gave me a message to pass on to you." Hisagi said when Kaien was done eating his dinner. Kaien looked at him, and told him to go on. "He wants you to stop with this depressing thing, and go out and do something! He doesn't want to have you be like this..." Kaien gave a halfhearted laugh.

"Why doesn't he tell me that himself! If he's worried that badly, tell him it's just a waste of time to worry about a pathetic person like me..." Kaien glared at Hisagi before getting up and walking to his room, slamming the door behind him. Ichigo can worry about his god damned self. Why should he care about Kaien? He turned him down, and walked away. Kaien would rather he'd have never fell in love with Ichigo in the first place.

~Ichigo~

Ichigo was pissed after everything Hisagi told him. 'A pethetic person like me...' Ichigo had it. He couldn't take it anymore. Hisagi was still standing in front of his desk, when Ichigo said this outloud. "I'm going home early. I guess the other half can be done later." Ichigo stood up and walked around his desk.

"I can get them done for you, Captain Kurosaki." Ichigo said thank you before heading out towards the Sekaimon. He flashstepped over the buildings to get their faster. After going throught it, it took him about and hour to to get to the human world. (but in the human world, only 15 minutes went by)

Ichigo flashstepped over more buildings to his apartment, slamming the door open, and went into his bedroom to get into his gigai. He stomped out finding a dumbfounded Kaien in the living room. "You wanted to me tell you myself, so here I am! So what the hell are you doing? Trying to starve yourself, not taking care of yourself at all! Thinking you are 'Pathetic'? Why? That's all I am asking!" Ichigo stopped right in front of him, grabbing his arms, and shaking him a little.

Kaien was at loss for words. He could feel the threatening sting of tears comming to his eyes, but he forced himself to calm down a bit and look at Ichigo. "Let me ask a question, that would answer all of yours... Why did you turn me down when I asked you out?..." Now it was Ichigo's turn to be speechless. Ichigo knew why he had turned him down. It was because he was afraid it wouldn't last long with him. Every man he dated, was from the human world. They were all the same... thinking he was cheating on them, and lieing to them. He never had a relationship that lasted over a month.

Ichigo watched as Kaien brought his hand up, and wiped something off of his face. Ichigo didn't understand until he touched his face himself to find out he was crying. He couldn't help it. Ichigo felt Kaien take him into his arms, and hold him. He let Ichigo even hide his face in Kaien's shoulder, and cry. Ichigo wanted to stay like this forever... He loved the way his head fit into Kaien's shoulder, how his body lined up with him, and how he smelled so... beautiful. ( I dont know if that was too much... i couldn't think of anything else)

Ichgio was lifted up and brought to his room. being set down on the bed. Kaien was pulling away, until Ichigo grabbed his hand and asked him to stay. Kaien agreed and crawled in with him. Ichigo cluthed at Kaien's shirt and snuggled in close, enjoying the warmth that radiated of the boy. He felt darkness slip into his sences and take over. They stayed like that all night, never letting go of eachother.

* * *

**:O its DONE! YAY! im so sorry again for not getting it in... i was more busier then i thought! and im so sorry if i mispelled anything. If you know what i mean then its all good! :)) haha. so anyways, i'll WILL tryand get the next chapter done this week... but if i don't then it might come out next week! yes yes... im leaving ya'll hangin... i'll try and also make the next chapter longer. oh and one more thing... I dont know if im going to fast in this chapter, but i tried the best i can... so if you think i am, please tell me! thanksand review! :D I also know this chapter is very short... but at least it's done. :))**


End file.
